Rencontres fortuites entre vieilles Némésis
by Mohnn Black
Summary: La chasse est ouverte ! C'est pâques et cette année, Harry emmène son fils Albus à la chasse aux chocolats organisée par le Ministère. A venir : très probable HPDM.


Disclaimer : Pas à moi :/ Mais à J.K.R. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de les avoir demandé à nowel... T.T

Couple : Pour l'instant aucun.

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Salut salut !

Ca faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit une fic sur HP, habituellement je me cantonne aux Ori... Mais que voulez vous, je viens de passer un mois à relire tous les textes d'Artoung et Nyny... Du coup après avoir lobotomisé mon cerveau à coup de HPDM j'ai voulu retenter l'expérience x). Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, à vous de me le dire;) ! Soyez indulgent pitié ! ***se met à genoux***

Vous l'aurez donc compris : Tout est de la faute d'Artoung ! Si si ! Et pour les quelques personnes qui ne connaîtraient pas, je vous invite fortement à aller voir son profil (bien que faut être objectif TOUT le monde la connait x)). Et comme Toung a bien insisté je dois aussi vous dire que c'est la faute à Nyny, parce qu'elle a créé Many :p !

Un grand merci à Kate pour la correction rapide et efficace ainsi que ses idées de titres (surtout pour le titre du chapitre ;) ! )

Pas un grand merci à m0uwa qui m'a lâchement abandonnée pour ce coup et heureusement pour elle que Kate était là ! è_é

Sur ce je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible ;), peut-être accompagnée de vos chocolats durement acquis au cour d'une chasse certainement périlleuse :p !

**Chapitre 1 - La chasse est ouverte !**

**Lundi 9 Avril 2012** -

En ce lundi matin pas comme les autres, Harry Potter faisait les cent pas en bas de l'étroit escalier menant à tous les étages de la grande maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Il patientait tant bien que mal depuis au moins quinze minutes que son deuxième fils daigne enfin descendre pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la chasse aux œufs organisée par le Ministère de la Magie. Albus Severus Potter avait entendu parler, quelques semaines auparavant, de cet événement inédit et avait fait en sorte qu'on l'y emmène plutôt que d'aller passer la journée en famille chez ses grands-parents maternels. Il avait bien eu du mal à décider sa mère, qui ne voulait surtout pas blesser ses propres parents en leur disant qu'un de leurs petits-enfants préférait aller courir dans les jardins du Ministère plutôt que de venir au Terrier comme tous les ans. Mais après des semaines de suppliques, d'attentions et - il fallait bien l'avouer - d'harcèlement moral, ses parents avaient abdiqué. Harry s'était porté volontaire quelques jours auparavant pour l'accompagner, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement surveiller ses enfants chez ses beaux-parents alors que Ginny et lui avaient pris la décision de faire une pause dans leur vie de couple.

Ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. Oh, bien évidement comme tous les couples ils avaient dû l'être au début, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient réellement lancés dans cette relation la guerre venait de se terminer. Et ils avaient fait comme les autres à cette époque-là, ils avaient cherché à construire un avenir. Après quelques années d'études supplémentaires, le brun fut engagé au ministère, pendant que Ginny, elle, faisait tout pour aider ceux que la guerre avait laissé démunis. Ils travaillaient tous les deux beaucoup mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se retrouver de temps à autre pour passer de bons moments ensemble. Avant qu'ils ne parlent sérieusement de leur avenir en couple, Ginny tomba enceinte de leur premier enfant, et l'arrivée prochaine de James avait avancé leur mariage. Puis comme précipité dans le train à grande vitesse qu'est la vie, ils emménagèrent dans une grande maison et eurent deux autres enfants. Les premières années de famille passèrent trop vite à leur goût et ce fut peu après les quatre ans de Lily que sa femme lui avait annoncé ne plus être heureuse. Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures, durant lesquelles elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait son travail, leurs enfants, leur maison, et lui aussi toutefois plus comme une femme aime son mari, plutôt comme un frère ou un ami très proche. Elle avait également dit qu'elle était certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose de son côté, bien qu'il ne s'en était peut-être pas encore rendu compte. Ils ne faisaient plus l'amour depuis longtemps, ils ne se voyaient plus seuls sans les enfants, ils couraient toujours à droite à gauche sans avoir une minute pour s'arrêter et parler. Alors ce soir là elle avait demandé à Harry une pause, tout en lui assurant qu'elle ne pensait pas que ses sentiments changeraient. Toutefois, elle voulait leur donner l'occasion de rattraper les choses si, pendant cette pause, ils ressentaient le besoin de reprendre leurs vies ensemble.

Alors le héros du monde sorcier avait fait un sac et, après avoir expliqué à leurs enfants ce qu'il se passait, il était parti louer une chambre dans un hôtel miteux de l'allée des Embrumes. Il faisait tout pour être prudent, tant que ce n'était pas officiel auprès de leurs proches, pour préserver leurs enfants en premier lieu. Même si après toutes ces années les journaux avaient arrêté de se servir de lui pour vendre, ils étaient toujours prêts à étaler un scoop tel que celui-ci dans leurs torchons.

Harry posa son front sur l'un des murs à côté des escaliers et soupira. Il avait été soulagé que Ginny accepte que ce soit lui qui emmène Albus à cette chasse aux chocolats, même si maintenant il avait de gros doutes quant à l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette sortie. C'était la première chose depuis son départ qu'ils feraient ensemble, juste tous les deux. Et le brun était vraiment très heureux à cette perspective, et pas seulement parce qu'il allait pouvoir échapper à l'annonce de la rousse au reste de leur famille. Bien évidement ces chocolats le sauvaient du regard sûrement furieux que son meilleur ami lui aurait adressé ainsi que des pleurs et étreintes de sa belle-mère. Mais il allait aussi pouvoir partager un moment de complicité avec l'un de ses enfants qui, du moins il espérait, rentrerait le soir même avec tout un tas de joyeuses anecdotes à raconter à son frère et sa sœur qui leur donneraient à eux aussi envie de partager des moments de complicité avec lui malgré la situation.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il repoussa le mur et cria pour la quatrième fois en moins de dix minutes :

\- ALBUS S'IL-TE-PLAIT ON DEVRAIT DEJA ETRE EN ROUTE !

La petite voix lointaine de l'enfant se fit entendre avec une légère pointe d'angoisse :

\- J'ARRIVE ! J'ARRIVE MAIS JE TROUVE PAS MON SAC SANS FOND...

Harry porta sa main à son front et la fit descendre pour aller pincer l'arrête de son nez en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il laissa échapper un 'C'est pas possible' à peine audible avant de tendre sa baguette puis de murmurer un 'Accio sac sans fond d'Albus'.

\- AL c'est bon je l'ai, descends, on est vraiment très en retard maintenant ! À ce train il ne restera plus rien !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase il vit apparaître devant lui une petite tête brune parée de tout un équipement que son oncle lui avait confectionné juste pour l'occasion. Avec un air interloqué il vit son fils resserrer sa ceinture à laquelle pendouillaient un lasso, un filet à papillons pliant, une paire de jumelles et d'autres choses insolites. Il le regarda ajuster son chapeau de cow-boy en se demandant si celui-ci était aussi un cadeau de Georges ou si c'était un accessoire de son cru.

\- Bon Papa ! On y va ! On est en retard !

Ce fut donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry se fit traîner par la manche jusqu'à la cheminée. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci il lança la poudre de cheminette et énonça leur destination.

Quelques instants après ils arrivèrent au Ministère de la Magie, et comme à chaque fois, Harry sourit en entendant son fils pousser des exclamations de bonheur. Celles-ci ne durèrent pas très longtemps contrairement aux autres fois où il l'avait amené pour visiter son lieu de travail. Le petit garçon avait repéré le flux de sorciers et sorcières qui amenait leurs enfants pour l'événement du moment et il attrapa la manche de son père bien décidé à le faire avancer plus vite quitte à le traîner derrière lui. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes avant de parvenir à l'entrée des jardins du Ministère qui avaient été aménagés pour l'occasion. Quelques sorciers et sorcières étaient à l'entrée et distribuaient des sacs accompagnés d'un parchemin regroupant toutes les informations sur les différents chocolats qu'ils pourraient trouver dans les jardins.

Albus ne s'y intéressa pas et avant que son père n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il parti en courant, lasso et filet à papillon à la main. En le voyant capturer une première poule dont l'une des ailes était endommagée - ce qui l'empêchait de s'envoler comme ses consœurs - l'ancien Griffondor ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu vent des spécificités des chocolats réalisés pour l'occasion. Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues lorsqu'il aperçut une bonne quinzaine d'œufs d'environ 10 à 15 cm de haut, de toutes les couleurs, courant dans sa direction grâce à de petites jambes, tout en agitant de mini bras dans tous les sens. Trop surpris, il les esquiva presque tous à la dernière minute, mais un petit œuf jaune entra en collision avec son pied, il tomba et se mit à rouler en demi-cercle autour de lui sans parvenir à se remettre sur ses jambes. Harry se baissa avec un sourire et l'aida à se relever avant de le regarder repartir en courant dans tous les sens. Décidément les organisateurs avaient eu de l'imagination...

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour parler à Albus, son père s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté dans sa progression et avait certainement continué son chemin entre les buissons devant lesquels il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Bien décidé à ne pas perdre son fils lors de leur première sortie seuls depuis longtemps, Harry se remit en marche et accéléra le pas.

Il le repéra assez vite, allongé au sol devant de hautes herbes, il chuchotait à l'oreille d'un autre enfant tout en faisant des gestes, visiblement en train d'élaborer le meilleur plan possible pour capturer les lapins en chocolat qui sautillaient tranquillement à quelques mètres d'eux.

En secouant la tête Harry sorti son appareil photo sorcier, bien décidé à faire quelques photos souvenirs qu'il ne manquerait pas de montrer au reste de la famille. Il eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil qu'il fut interrompu par une voix plus que familière et qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà... Ne serait-ce pas notre ami Potter ? Tu es venu pour faire la une de quelques journaux ? Ca doit te manquer...

Tout en baissant son appareil photo et en se tournant lentement le brun ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à son ancienne némésis.

\- Et toi Malfoy ? Tu es venu lécher quelques bottes ? Ou alors tu as su que je venais aujourd'hui et tu t'es dit que tu n'allais quand même pas louper une occasion de venir me faire part de quelques unes de tes exquises réflexions ?

Le blond avait pas mal changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait grandi et devait à peu près faire la même taille qu'Harry. Il n'était plus non plus le garçon frêle dont le brun avait le souvenir, ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins coupés de la même façon, bien qu'il ne les coiffe plus avec une tonne de gel à chaque sortie, ce qui le rendait un peu plus adulte. Il avait toute fois conservé son masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait si bien en société même s'il était arrivé à l'ancien Griffondor de voir beaucoup d'expressions différentes s'afficher sur ces traits fins. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé l'un et l'autre à se guetter, à se battre, ou même encore à s'aider, les deux hommes s'étaient connus par cœur. C'est ce qui permis à Harry de percevoir l'éclat de bonheur dans les yeux gris de son ancien ennemi.

Pendant toutes ces années, ils n'avaient pas eu de contact ou seulement de brefs échanges cordiaux lors de réceptions inévitables. Ils ne s'étaient donc plus donnés en spectacle depuis Poudlard, préférant tous deux garder ça pour leurs - plus que rares - entrevues privées.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Potter, ajouta le blond de sa légendaire voix traînante. Je suis simplement venu accompagner Scorpius à ce ridicule événement dont il a reçu une invitation il y a quelques semaines. Et à priori la perspective de courir après de stupides chocolats avec plein d'enfants de son âge est beaucoup plus intéressante que de simplement les chercher dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy.

Le brun suivi le regard satisfait de Draco jusqu'au petit garçon allongé à côté d'Albus et se dit qu'il aurait dû reconnaître avant la couleur des cheveux blonds si caractéristique des Malfoy.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont tous pareils hélas...

Il entendit le blond se rapprocher avant de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Côte à côte, les deux anciens ennemis souriaient en regardant leurs enfants mettre leur plan à exécution et parvenir à capturer cinq lapins d'un coup. Ils s'empressèrent de les mettre dans le sac sans fond d'Albus avant de partir ensemble et silencieusement en direction d'une prochaine cible. Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire à Draco que leurs enfants étaient drôlement doués en œuvrant ensemble. Ce qui fit réagir le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois Potter, il s'agit de nos fils !

Cette réflexion fit sourire le brun qui avança à la suite du père de Scorpius, ce dernier empruntant à son tour le chemin des enfants.

La fin de matinée arriva rapidement et les enfants collectèrent un grand nombre d'œufs, de poules et cloches volantes, ainsi que des petits lapins et des petits poussins. Lorsque leurs pères décidèrent qu'il était tant de rentrer, les deux enfants s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'ils devaient absolument diviser en deux parties équitables leur butin et qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas prendre le risque de le faire dans le parc pour plusieurs raisons, comme le risque de fuite des chocolats et le risque de vol très élevé.

Ce fut donc sans vraiment trop comprendre comment que Harry se retrouva dans le hall du manoir Malfoy à regarder Albus suivre son nouvel ami dans les escaliers qui devaient certainement les mener à la chambre de Scorpius. Ce fut la voix de Draco qui l'invita à le suivre qui le tira de sa rêverie. Le blond le fit entrer dans un grand salon où trônait plusieurs fauteuils de grande qualité dont un plus petit, probablement celui de son fils. Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'un d'entre eux pendant qu'il leur servait un verre de Whisky pur feu chacun. Le brun s'apprêtait à s'exécuter mais après avoir ôté sa cape il s'intéressait avec un peu plus d'attention au décor de la pièce. Celui-ci était moderne, épuré et classe comme son propriétaire. Un petit feu crépitait de temps à autre dans une grande cheminée à sa droite, réchauffant un peu la pièce en ce début d'avril encore froid. Pendant leurs inspections, les yeux verts se posèrent sur une grande peinture où s'animait un mini Scorpius d'environ 3 ans, agitant une baguette faisant des étincelles, dans les bras d'une Astoria Greengrass souriante au côté de son époux qui, malgré son visage neutre, affichait des yeux brillants de fierté en direction de son fils.

\- Ca doit te faire bizarre de te retrouver ici après tout ce temps...

La voix grave et si proche de l'ancien Serpentard fit sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci se soit rapproché aussi près de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il n'était pas collé à lui mais se trouvait suffisamment près pour qu'il n'ait pas à tendre beaucoup le bras pour lui donner le verre de Whisky tout juste servi. Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi parlait son ancienne Némésis avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui répondre :

\- Tu sais, il y a certains moments de ma vie que je préfère oublier et, sans vouloir te vexer, ma visite ici en fait partie...

Draco hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui aussi par moment il préférait oublier. Oublier qu'il avait reconnu le balafré ce jour-là, lorsque toute sa famille lui avait demandé de confirmer son identité, oublier qu'il avait sciemment menti pour le couvrir, espérant qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir sans trop de dommage pour les libérer du cauchemar dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous depuis trop longtemps. Mais en amenant Potter chez lui il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela, et maintenant qu'il était là devant lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire qu'il savait pour ce jour-là et qu'il avait tout fait pour les convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Il se souvenait encore du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque qu'il les avait vus s'enfuir, et que le brun était en vie.

Le père de Scorpius avança son verre pour trinquer avec Harry.

\- Alors à nos enfants, qui doivent être en train de manger le plus de chocolat possible avant qu'on aille les en empêcher. Je suis sûr qu'eux arriveront là où nous avons échoué par le passé...

Devant l'air surpris du brun après sa dernière phrase Draco ajouta, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour boire la moitié de son contenu :

\- À être amis...

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire sincèrement en lui murmurant que lui aussi l'espérait, avant de vider son Whisky à son tour. Il s'éloigna un peu du blond pour aller poser son verre sur la table basse non loin de lui.

\- Je pense que je vais aller voir où en sont les garçons, je ne voudrais pas ramener Albus à sa mère avec des maux de ventre, elle serait capable de me faire des remarques... Et ce n'est pas le moment... Ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la chambre de ton fils s'il-te-plait Malfoy.

Harry ignora volontairement le sourcil levé de son locuteur, caractéristique d'étonnement chez Draco Malfoy qui devait penser que ce bref mouvement valait toutes les questions possibles. Il fut soulagé en constatant que le blond ne le suivait pas, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire face à un silence tendu.

\- Au premier, cinquième porte à gauche...

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda se diriger vers le lieu qu'il venait de lui indiquer en préférant ne pas le suivre. Le manoir était certes grand, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il se perde d'ici à la chambre de Scorpius, du moins s'il avait écouté la seule indication qu'il lui avait donné.

Après avoir poussé un soupir, il vida de Whisky de son verre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, avant d'aller récupérer son jumeau que l'ex-Griffondor venait d'abandonner sur sa table basse sans même un dessous de verre. D'un claquement de doigt il fit disparaître le tout et se décida à suivre l'autre homme pour aller voir où en étaient leurs enfants.

Le manoir Malfoy était certes grand, mais lorsqu'on le connaissait il devenait très facile et rapide de le parcourir. Certainement dû au fait qu'enfant, tout comme Scorpius depuis quelques années, il avait parcouru tous les recoins de sa maison. Il se souvenait avoir fait d'énormes parties de cache-cache avec les elfes de maison qui faisaient tout pour faire durer le plaisir alors qu'ils auraient pu apparaître à coté de lui en un claquement de doigt. Puis, à force, il était parvenu à connaître tous les passages secrets de la demeure et il s'amusait dès que possible à faire tourner tous les habitants en bourrique pour son plus grand divertissement.

Draco mit donc moins d'une minute à parvenir à sa destination mais il se stoppa net devant le dos du brun qui se tenait sans bouger à l'entrée de la chambre de son fils, la porte entrouverte. De là où il se trouvait il ne voyait pas qu'elle en était la raison et il dû donc se rapprocher pour regarder le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Les deux enfants étaient sur le lit du petit blond, Albus avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami, et tous les deux semblaient dormir paisiblement. Autour d'eux, parmi les emballages des défunts chocolats qui jonchaient le sol, les poules, lapins, œufs, poussins et bien d'autres avaient repris leurs activités précédant leur capture, le tout dans une joyeuse cacophonie qui ne semblait pas déranger les petits sorciers.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont bien partis, murmura Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui … Pour être amis !

Fin...

Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Surtout si vous avez aimé;) car j'ai bien plusieurs idées de suite qui se déclineraient en plein de chapitres avec un potentiel HPDM :p ! Mais pour ça faut que je sois ultra motivée... voire harcelée.

Comment ça j'en demande trop ? x) bon bah … On verra bien alors !

Je rappel d'ailleurs que TOUT, je dis bien TOUT est de la faute d'Artoung !

À bientôt o/ !


End file.
